Alucard Gets Naked: Part Eight, Blood Blood
by Alucard's Psycho Girlfriend
Summary: Things are getting a little trippy...


The next night, I called up Javier.

"Hey baby, what's happening?" I asked him.

"Hey bitch, I know you robbed me when you left. You've got some nerve calling me up, unbelievable."  
"Yeah well, the money's gone and so is the gun. I tossed it off a bridge. Wanna fuck?" I asked him, and he laughed.

He came to pick me up in his Bentley, an expensive sleek machine made out of black metal. As I was walking toward the door, Alucard blocked my path.

"Beat it. I told you we're done, I'm breaking up with you," I said.

"Cut the games, I know where you'll be after this fake date. Why deal with the chaffing from his small dick, you're going to be bleeding internally when I'm done with you."

"No fucking, that's an order," I said. "You can't fuck me or anyone else for that matter, that's an order!"

I was wearing a skirt, and he reached underneath the fabric. Alucard pulled my underwear aside. He rubbed my vagina, feeling the soft lips of the outside, putting pressure on it, before he put one finger in to the tight space. It felt good in my unprepared body, and he moaned a little.

"Hey, cut that out," I said. He stopped after a moment, not immediately. He wanted me to see what had happened: our powers negated each other, his vampire powers and my ability to control him.

It was over, I couldn't command him anymore. He lifted me up off the ground and held me against his chest, so that we were face to face.

"I don't have to let you go," he said, his pointy teeth sticking out of his mouth when he talked to me. "I can keep you for years, right here. I can keep you for myself for the rest of your life." He kissed my lips, pulling them into his sharp mouth and causing small tears around the edges of my pink lips. His lips are warm and wet around his sharp teeth. He kissed down the V of my shirt and I felt piercing pain, no feeling of foggy mind anesthesia tearing away reality. It hurt, for real, and it didn't have to. The pain was clear and crisp and starting to make me sweat coldly, as he pulled on the edges of the wound with vacuum force that caused sharp pain and a draining as my blood left me. I felt his hard face against my neck, with the end of his sharp, hard nose under my jawbone. My heart was jumping an I felt shaky adrenaline surge for a minute in a clear impulse to push him away. I put my hand over his face and pushed it back, his hard resistance relenting enough for me to push his face back were it belonged, above his body.

"Just stop," I said, a little too kindly, and I put my chin on his shoulder. His hair was around my face, and so my vision was black. I kinda felt like it was enveloping me for a moment, like maybe my face was sinking forward into nighttime starry darkness. I started sinking, I was sinking, I was falling in a hole. I was being eased into empty space by a harness of silky black fabric. The fabric was strangely warm, it felt like it was soaked in blood, hot and slippery like greased oil on black rags. It felt wet and warm like amniotic fluid, but I wasn't getting wet, I was just surrounded by it. I was in a sea of it, as far as I could see, and I stretched my arms out to feel the midnight flesh as it warmed my skin.

As I felt the fabric that was around me, I felt hard round orbs that sort of disgusted me. I uncovered the orb from the surrounding fabric to see that it was an eyeball, big and white with a consuming round red iris in the center. The deep crimson color of the irises was familiar to me, and it caused a tug on my heart. I was in a sea of darkness and eyeballs, but I felt like curling up into a cocoon of sheets of fabric and falling asleep. I held the fabric around me close, like a blanket that I was hugging to ease my loneliness. Holding the fabric made me feel that tug again, that deep sharp feeling through my heart that was not unlike my lover's teeth. It's a loving feeling that has never stopped torturing me and filling me with horrid fuzzy folds of pink cottony love cushioning my chest cavity.

I was face down in the pit of warm blood-filled fabric, but a white hand turned me over like a hot dog in a frying pan. I saw in a mirror that I was sitting inside Alucard's chest like it was an evil throne, and he was all dark and full of eyeballs like he is sometimes.

Then, the soft cave rejected me, spitting me out onto the scratchy carpet like an imaginary hand on my back forcing me out. I landed on my hands just like a cat!

I sprang up off the ground and I turned around to face him. There his familiar face was, long and white and surrounded by dark hair, torn horizontally by his toothy smile. I darted around him and out the door, freaked out beyond belief. As I walked outside, the cool night air hit my flushed skin, sweeping the heat away from my horny body. I was shaking with fear and warm intensity that I needed to purge out of me. Javier's car was waiting, parked on the side of the street right in front of my hotel. The headlights were on in the dark night, blinding bright and white.

I got in Javier's car, which smelled like Axe body spray. His grin was white in his sun-tanned face, stretched and wide between chiseled cheeks. He's got dark brown eyes, puppy sweet and lovable.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hey," I said. I took a breath and let it out, relaxing. I was going to party, alright, it was okay.

We went to a bar to get some munchie food and drinks.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Javier asked me. I looked up from the plate of greasy mozzarella sticks I was shamelessly shoving in my face.

"What?" I asked

"Hey focus, babe. Over there, look through that window, he's staring right at you!" Javier said, taking my face in his hand and turning it violently towards the cloudy bar window. There was Alucard, just standing there staring at me. He is about a foot and a half taller than any of the guys in here, and he is wearing his usual red outfit with the sunglasses. People were looking at him, but little do they know he is my giant vampire man and mine alone. His sunglasses glinted maniacally in the streetlight of the dark, sunless street.. I waved at him, and Alucard waved back at me.

"That's my boyfriend, ignore him," I said. Javier choked on his drink, and laughed. Damn, his laugh is loud, and so happy and grating on my nerves.

"For real? That dude is your boyfriend? Keep him away from me, I don't want that kind of trouble," Javier said. "Luckily I have backup," he said, flashing just the handle of a black metal gun in his waistband.

"Don't worry, you won't have to fight him," I said. "Just ignore him, really." I was already munching on the cheese sticks again, and washing it down with a sour fruity margarita.

"Hey did you get hurt? You've a red stain on your shirt. Oh God is that blood?" Javier started inspecting me frantically.

"Glad you finally noticed my outfit," I said gloomily, fingering the neckline of my V-neck blouse. I looked down, and sure enough the front of my dark blue shirt was crusted with red blood. Actually, the blood stain was huge, and it dripped down between my boobs and covered the front of my shirt like a stiff crimson bib.

"Oh god, I didn't notice! Is it that noticeable?" I asked, heat flushing my cheeks. My shirt was dark, but I didn't want to walk around covered in blood. Javier's eyes were wide as he took in the skin around my neck.

"Yeah, what happened to you anyway? I didn't want to offend you but you've got a lot of scars, you got some kind of big dog or something? Looks like you have a pet tiger."

"Er, well, I have a lot of rough sex," I said, rubbing my neck. It's true, I've developed a map of scar tissue across my neck and chest. I think it looks kinda cool on me, like I'm a big tough guy.

I've got short brown hair, and I'm a broad girl. I'm usually wearing some dumb T-shirt, dark or black with maybe some skulls or fairies on 'em. I look kinda intimidating from my face alone, I look like a girl who'd win a fight and spit on your body. My shoulders, my hips, and my fists are broad. Like a broadsword.

I look like a girl used to pain, just from my face. I look even more like a girl used to pain with all these scars, given to me by Alucard's teeth.

"Want anything else, fatty?" a voice asked me. I turned to the skinny-waist waitress, standing behind me in her fluffy black skirt. I'd heard the words quietly, and now looking at her I wondered if she had even said them. Her bright face smiled at me, honestly, and so I shrugged it off.

"Can I have another drink, I want a strong vodka martini."

"Sure thing," she said, and turned in a whirl of skirt. Was her skirt black, or was it a multitude of colors that whirled in see-through glory around her tight butt?

"So...rough sex?" Javier started to ask me, but with a glare I silenced him.

I swung my little bar chair around, knocking mine into Javier's. Sneakily I snaked my hand under the table and started rubbing his pants, pumping up his dick. I could feel the outline growing under his pants, and I started to burn inside so much. Javier is a big dude, he's muscle-y and hairy like a bear, and he's got a dick to match. I looked out the window and there was Alucard, grinning at me. I ignored him, I was sick to death of his god damn face. I turned back to Javier, but I was getting tired of his block head too. Javier's dick was inflating balloon style, and in my hand it felt as big as a baseball bat. Weird, but whatever. I kept rubbing his dick, but I looked around the bar for someone to focus on.

Around the bar there were...amazingly...

A ton of gorgeous guys. Hunks, dark and Gothic with huge axes and swords slammed on the tables in front of them with dripping black blood pooling on the floor. They were wearing black and silver battle armor with huge spikes jutting out into the air, covered in bones and human skulls. One guy laughed heartily, and raising his arm he stuck one of the spikes through another man's eye socket. They all burst out guffawing, even the man who was picking his eyeball of the guy's shoulder plates.

Directly in front of me was a massive dude, he was gorgeous and surrounded by a cloud of brown hair that fell to his waist. He was glowing like a great hero. Here and there on his body were these animal skulls, staring with strange blank eye sockets and crowned with pointed trident horns. Their mouths were wavy and misshapen, with teeth that were too big to fit in their bony mouths. What kind of animals were they?

Then, suddenly, I was in Javier's car. We were flying through space into a color vortex of intense saturation, such bright colors that I couldn't stand it. My eyes were too full of the vision, and it was starting to burn...

I opened my eyes, and I was in the cool, comfortable darkness of my hotel room. The lights were off, but I could see the clock on the wall telling me it was already past midnight. I was laying in bed, and for a minute I thought I was upside down until I realized I was facing the wrong side of the bed, with my feel on the pillow.

Alucard was next to me, his cheek was against my forehead and his arm was across me. Also, I wasn't wearing any clothes, I wonder why.

"What happened? Did you create that world around me?" I asked him, my voice small and squeaky.

"No, you really think I have an imagination?" He said to me. He was lazily stroking my side, feeling my creamy skin. I felt kind of delicious, actually, with Alucard curled around me. His skin felt warm too, and he was licking my chest. My mouth was dry and there were fuzzy edges to my vision, signs of dehydration that I recognized. There was a long soft tongue, on my chest and my neck, making me feel ticklish and sweet.

"Well, you may have distracted me this long, dear, but I'm still going out," I said. I pulled myself out of his embrace and got to my feet. Man, I must have a lot of blood loss because I sure feel floaty. I was wobbly as I walked to the door, tossing on my clothes as I walked. I stood putting my shoes on, with my eyes on Alucard. He watched me with red eyes glowing in the low lights. I turned and walked out the door for the second time that night.

I hoped into Javier's car, and it still smelled like Axe male perfume. He smiled at me, widely, and is puppy brown eyes smiled, too.

"So, you think you can just steal from me?" he asked me, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, seemed to work," I said. "I won't do it again, sweetie pie, I think I like you now."

Javier laughed, the kind of free laugh of a man with no worries. He was rich beyond belief and untouchable with his power and his guns.

"So talk to me, tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well, when I was seven I had my first drink, and when I was eight I tried acid. I been in juvenile prison for six months for thieving of a bunch of CDs and I got a bitch named Sammy to beat another bitch with a pipe for unfiltered cigarettes and a playboy magazine, since Sammy liked women. I don't know why I hated that bitch, but I saw her get beaten and I'll never forget it. Sammy had a tattoo of a vagina with a big nail through the labia. Course that was years ago, what was I like sixteen or something? Anyway I am terrified of all human contact and I enjoy dogs way too much, and I am a big fan of gore and vampires, I love vampires because I am a vampire. I like going to shopping markets and pissing people off, sticking tampons in their pockets. I play video games nonstop even in my brain, I have little tetris pieces falling behind my eyeballs and lodged in the wrinkles of my gray matter. I drool over men all the time and I watch anime porn. I wish I had a dick so I could stick it in peoples asses, and I wish I had chainsaw arms so I could cause mayhem and destroy people's lunch boxes and spaceships...um, what?"

I trailed off when everything stopped making sense. Pandas, orchids, and laser beams flying through the air!

I opened my eyes again, still laying in the same position, with Alucard's arm still across my naked stomach.

"Damn it, now I'm getting pissed off," I said. I got out of bed again, got my clothes on, and walked out the door, only to fall out of the door and into bed again.

I got up again and again, but never went anywhere. It's like when I'm getting up for work and I keep thinking I'm getting up, when really I just dreamed it.

"Let me go, please," I said weakly. "I don't want to be stuck here forever, please," I said, helplessly. Oh god how helplessness makes me angry.

"Alright, sure," he said. He sat up in bed, and lifted me with his arm behind my shoulders. I got a head rush as soon as my head left the springy bed.

"Now we're talking," I said. "This is real, I can feel it!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and wobbled forward on my legs. I tipped right over just like a drunk. My face was once again on the scratchy carpet, which I noticed was a light blue color. It was cool on the floor, which was nice because my face felt hot.

"Want to come back?" Alucard asked me with his tiger voice.

"Sure, I guess," I said into the carpet, my mouth squished by the horizontal floor. I squirmed back in the fluffy bed, droopy and sleepy.

"Good, because I'm going out," he said. "Get some sleep, I'll be back later, sweetie."

He disappeared, laughing. Sweetie, he he he. Then, darkness of sleep.


End file.
